


Neighbors Know My Name

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [31]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: You hope to be known for the right reasons.





	Neighbors Know My Name

“You don’t have to know everything today.” You continue to work the thick knots in his shoulders, trying to get him to calm down as he goes over the details of his last match for the umpteenth time.

Roman is not good at letting things just sit; he has to analyze twice as much as you do, something you clearly never thought of as possible. There were rumblings of him being bumped up to the main roster for the roughest faction to be formed in years. However, he fretted over details and was concerned with their indy experience compared to his rapid learning curve.

Your fingers create a gentle trail as they pull his locks to one side, giving you the opportunity to kiss his neck and the skin exposed from his black tank top, “Babe, try to just enjoy being home tonight and the dinner I’m making.” Patting him lightly, you maneuver yourself from behind him and hop off the couch to go back into the kitchen, “I added more pineapple juice to the citrus chicken so it might be a little sweet.” You check the stove as you call out to him in the other room. Busying yourself with another taste of the rice, you hear him mention something about a shower and know he has not heard a word you have said.

Pouting a little, you shake your head and begin to ready the table while dinner preparation comes to an end. You peek at the hallway of your apartment, a little relieved to know you can surprise him, and try to be romantic. Smoothing the table cloth, you place the single rose you could find at the supermarket and place it in the center. There is enough light coming in from the setting sun that you dim the lights and start to lay out the food on the table. Once everything is set up, you hear the shower turn off and smile to yourself.

 _Must keep your hands off_.

To occupy yourself until he returns, you wander to small balcony and watch the sun create a gradient sky of purple and orange. Hearing a “hey girl,” you wave to a neighbor returning from work and laugh as her kids drive her nuts all the way into their apartment below you.

“(Y/N)!” Roman’s voice gets you to glance back over your shoulder and catch him approaching the sliding door with nothing more than a towel around his waist, “…come here.”

Your eyes widen as you rush inside, shutting and locking the door, “Why didn’t you throw on some pants! Our neighbors were just outside!”

“You complaining?” Roman catches your waist the second your near enough, his wet hair dripping little streams down his skin; he smells like sweet soap and shampoo, yet it somehow makes him more manly as he embraces you, “Besides, you think I like everyone seeing you outside like this?”

You try to play off your small gasp as a laugh when he grips your ass, the shorts you are wearing and tank top leaving little to the imagination but making Florida heat bearable, “I was out there for two seconds, waiting for you to join me for dinner.”

Roman smiles as he dips his head down to graze his teeth along the sensitive side of your neck, “I say…” Your eyes flutter closed, heart pounding, as his hands reach down to grip the back of your thighs, “We let dinner cool off and…” Lifting you so that your legs twine around his waist, his crooked grin makes you pinch your lips together – a poor attempt to resist – as he carries you over to the couch, “really make the neighbors talk.”


End file.
